In recent years, much interest regarding fuel cell technology has developed due in large measures to fuel cell efficiency. Fuel cells have exhibited efficiencies as high as 55%. Furthermore, fuel cell power plants are environmentally-friendly, emitting only heat and water as by-products.
A PEM (polymer electrolyte membrane) fuel cell stack typically includes a central membrane electrode assembly (MEA) which is sandwiched between gas diffusion media. The MEA and gas diffusion media are sandwiched between a pair of bipolar plates. The bipolar plates are provided with flow field channels which conduct reactant gases to and product gases from the MEA through the gas diffusion media, as well as coolant channels which conduct coolant. The regions of the bipolar plate surface between the channels are known as lands and abut against the corresponding gas diffusion medium. It is desired that the surfaces of the bipolar plate, particularly the bipolar plate on the cathode side of the stack, be hydrophilic to facilitate optimum water management inside PEM fuel cell stacks.
Accordingly, bipolar plates having hydrophilic coatings and methods of rendering the surfaces of bipolar plates hydrophilic are needed to enhance water management in a PEM fuel cell stack.